Anis's Mistetoe Christmas
by Silly Sarah Sparkle
Summary: When Anis gets bored she calls apon the blue card but when they go christmas shopping they bump into 1 very familiar person along with a another tag along. KaedeXAnis
1. Chapter 1: Attack of the Blonde Girl

**Barajou no Kiss Christmas special**

**(i do not own Barajou no Kiss)**

**Chapter 1: Attack of the Blonde Girl**

Anis sweetly kissed the blue card. Blue petals flew everywhere. A smirk grew upon her face.

_"Achooo!"_

"Yes, Lady Anis, what do you need? I'm grateful you finally have invited me." Seiran bowed his head to Anis and smiled.

"I'm really sorry, Seiran, but I was really bored. I don't have much reason for you being here."

"Anis, that's silly. You just wanted someone to talk to, so I'm all ears."

"Well, my father isn't coming for Christmas so I'm all alone, not that it bothers me." Anis started to look upset, her smile faded and seemed that she was now deep in thought.

"Anis, would you like to go out?"

"What?" Anis rephrased his sentence thinking of what Mitsuki had said to Anis. '_don't be disrespectful but do watch your phrases and be mindful.' _To Anis, that sentence was quite odd but it still got to her. "I mean, excuse me?" the same tone and expression as before.

"I mean, if you're not busy, we could go out shopping for gift for Kaede…. and the others. That is, if you want to you need to; it was only a suggestion."

"Yeah, good idea, Seiran, that would be great! Though give me one second."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To get my wallet." _OH_ was written all over Seiran's over-concerned face. But, be as it may, Seiran still smiled.

*R*O*S*E*

"So, where should we go first cause I'm hungry?"

"Well, it's up to you. How about over there?" As they made their way, Anis saw the perfect gift.

"Sorry, Seiran, but can I go buy something here before we eat?"

"Go ahead." Anis then ran into the store and quickly grabbed the last set. She came walking to Seiran with 3 bags and smiled.

"Now let's eat!" They made their way to a table.

"HEY KAE-CHAN!" Some girl in the mall raised her voice a little too loud. She gripped the boys red shirt and kept cheering_'Kae-chan'_.

Anis giggled. "I feel sorry for the girl's boy friend." she said with a laugh, "He must be so embarrassed."

"Anis, that's not just any boy. That Kaede!" Anis burst out in laughter.

"HE GOT HIM SELF A CLINGY GIRL FRIEND! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Anis, please, we're in public." Seiran reminded her politely. The pink haired girl quickly piped down so Kaede couldn't pin point them. Kaede cocked his head towards the familiar voice that was mocking him. Anis shivered. She was in for it now.

"EEK!" Anis grabbed Seiran's back and hid behind him. Seiran placed her onto the chair next to him.

"How about I go and buy some food for us? What would you like?" Kaede was now intensely looking at Seiran and Anis talking. He looks quite angry. Kaede stormed over to their table and sat. He had brought a little tag along too.

Anis directly looked at Seiran trying to ignore Kaede's existence. "Well how about that one over there." Anis pointed to one of the really close food opening. She didn't want to be left with Kaede or his girl friend.

*R*O*S*E*

"So Kaede you got yourself a girl friend." Anis huffed. Seiran had left to buy food and Kaede and his blonde girlfriend had taken their seat across form her.

"YES, YES, YES, he did!" The skinny blonde haired girl boomed with excitement after hearing Anis call her Kaede's girlfriend. **(A.N: no offence intended to anyone blonde)** Obviously this girl was COMPLETELY OBLIVOUS to recognize Kaede's feelings toward a certain someone.

"This isn't my girl friend! Why would you even think that? Actually, don't answer that. She just randomly started following me and asking me stupid questions like what my name was and started calling me Kae-chan. UGH!" Anis couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't believe _'Kae-chan'_ was being so flustered. She thought it was really cute. Then started re-thinking it since it would be weird for her to think Kaede, of all people, were cute. Anis shook her head trying to forget the weird thoughts.

"Meanie! All Kae-chan's been talking about is his girlfriend! I am obviously better then her."

"Oh, really? And who is this girl friend that '_Kae-chan_ has'?" Anis smirked an evil smirk.

"Apparently she goes by the name Anis." Kaede grabbed Anis's arm and pulled her towards him under the table and whispered, "Please can you just pretend to be my girl friend? She kept bothering me so I thought if I tell her I was dating that she would leave me alone. Please."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"No, I mean that's not how you ask me. You've got to go on your knees and say please."

"Are you kidding me?" The blonde girl grabbed Kaede and hugged him. She whined "Kae-chan, why are you taking so long?" Anis's face burned with anger. How dare she hug him? Anis thought to her self. Not that she _really _cared though.

"Well…" Anis quickly cut in. "Why should it matter?"

"Huuuh?" Both the girl and Kaede blurted in unison.

"I am his… girl friend. We're in deeply love-love! We can't stand to be apart but since you're here I just had to talk to him in private." Anis blushed and bit her lip after saying the regretful lies.

"Oh, I understand so when you said 'So Kaede you got yourself a girl friend' it was because you were JELOUS. I see."

"Y-Y-Yes, you can read me like a book. That's right I was so jealous that my Kaede-koi was being smothered by another girl. I just can't stand being away from him. I'm so sorry if I offended you. " Anis glared at Kaede and kicked him REAL hard under the table. Kaede cringed and tried to smile.

The girl grew a smile on her and had a feeling that Anis was lying just so that she would leave so she thought that if they do something then it'll prove if their lying or not. She then pulled out mistletoe and put it above Kaede and Anis.

"Tis the season for lovers to kiss, right?"

"Yeah, now we're going kiss, right Anis-koi?"

**I hope you enjoyed it. But there's still one more chapter. So plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Mistletoe, Oh Joy

**Chapter 2: Oh Mistletoe, Oh Joy**

"Yes, but what does this prove?" Anis was trying to get herself out of kissing Kaede.

"Well, I just thought it was fun. Besides you guys are together so it doesn't matter right? Unless you're a liar."

Kaede felt bad for Anis having to do this and so telling the truth couldn't hurt "Well actually," Anis once again interrupted Kaede.

Anis bent over and whispered into Kaede's ear "This girl is really low and I'm not losing to her so go along with this. I still have my dignity. I will not be called a liar, or be, at least, proved as one!"

Anis pulled back her hair and winked at him and he whispered, "Really?"

She turned her head and pressed her red lips onto his. Anis turned completely red and so did Kaede but worse? He seemed to be the most embarrassed.

"There, we kissed. We do it all the time so it doesn't really matter, right, sweet heart?"

"Um yeah, all the time."

The girl got up and stormed off. Then Seiran sat back down. He noticed the awkward aura around them.

"Hey are you guys ok?"  
"Yeah we're o… Wait a minute what took you so long?"

"The girl at the counter kept asking me stuff. So told her I had to hurry and get back to 'my Anis' and then she looked really upset. Weird right?"

"Yeah, really weird." Anis got up to go and wash her hands and slipped a cute red box with red rose on it into Kaede's pocket and smiled. She place a Blue box similar to Kaede's pattern on the table. "Merry Christmas."

Kaede opened the box. Inside it said _'are you busy on the 25th?' _on a slip of paper.

Seiran opened his next inside was a Plastic blue rose. Kaede smiled once again and whispered to her "A date?"

"Yes. Would you like to go out, my sweet little _Kae-chan_?" She started to giggled.

"Why, yes I would be honoured. That is if you still have you dignity?"

Anis smacked him one. All of a sudden she had two arms wrapped around her tightly. Anis looked up and there he was smiling his most gorgeous smile. "Thanks for today."

Seiran sat there looking really confused. "Did I miss something?"


End file.
